


round em up and head em on out

by mockingdyke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Manga Spoilers, homoromantic subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingdyke/pseuds/mockingdyke
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata horse around while Hinata packs for [redacted].
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	round em up and head em on out

**Author's Note:**

> Any reference to a specific product, process, or service does not constitute or imply an endorsement by the this author or the United States Government of the product, process, or service, or its producer or provider.

_Will I need mittens in Rio? It hardly ever snows there, but I always wear them when I bike in the winter, ‘cause my fingertips get so chilly…_ Shouyou sat cross-legged on his bedroom floor, chin in one hand and mittens flapping idly in the other, stuck on yet another packing decision.

“Did people ever make fun of you?” Kageyama asked, from where he was leaned against the dresser, head buried in his phone. “Like when you were a kid.”

“Make fun of me?” Shouyou turned from his puzzling with a small frown of confusion. 

The setter reached out and tugged at a tuft of Shouyou’s hair. “For being a redhead.”

“Am I a redhead?” Shouyou wondered, tilting his head up to try and get a better look. “I always thought it was more like a reddish brown... anyway, nobody ever really mentioned it. Like, not in a bad way. When we played pretend they always made me be the orange-themed characters, but I didn’t really mind.” 

“Huh,” Kageyama said. And then, “You should pack the mittens.” 

Shouyou added them to the pile on his suitcase with a casual toss and stuck his head back in his closet. 

“Which shirt do you think would be better,” he asked, “the pork or the egg?” 

“They’re both stupid,” Kageyama replied without looking, which earned him a faceful of fabric. “Hey!”

“The pork one, then.” Shouyou decided, pretending not to have heard. He turned. “Are you sniffing it? Gross! What the hell, Kageyama, give it back.” But Kageyama evaded his swipe with ease, sticking a leg out to topple him to the ground. 

“It smells nice,” he said, keeping Shouyou’s grabbing hands at arm’s length with a foot on his shoulder and the shirt out of reach. “The detergent your family uses.” 

“it’s just, like, regular supermarket detergent, you weirdo,” Shouyou insisted, struggling to maneuver around Kageyama’s legs. 

“Quit it, idiot, you’re pulling my pants down,” Kageyama complained, shoving the shirt back and Shouyou’s face with it. He hiked his sweats up. “Stay focused on packing.” 

“ _StAy FocUsEd On PaCkInG_ ,” Shouyou mocked, but folded his shirt up anyway and placed it carefully in the “donate” box. 

“Ugh,” he exclaimed, flopping onto the floor. “I miss Yaichi already. Why’d she have to go home so early?” 

“Keep going,” Kageyama ordered, but Shouyou rolled over instead. “I’m tiiiiirrreed, Kageyama-kun!” he complained, crawling up to his friend to peek over his shoulder. “Still playing Nintendo's Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp®?” 

Kageyama tilted his phone slightly so Shouyou could see. “Ooooh, you’re almost beating Yaichi,” Shouyou observed, settling his chin on the setter’s shoulder as Kageyama proudly pointed at some ranking. “I like that black and pink dog. What’s her name? She’s so punk. I would totally be her friend.” 

“Cherry,” Kageyama supplied. “I gave her a guitar. And stop breathing on me. Your breath stinks.” 

“Wish I could play guitar.” 

“I can play the recorder,” Kageyama bragged, diligently watering his virtual flowers. 

“Like hell you can,” Shouyou laughed. “Everyone played the recorder as a kid, and all of us sounded like absolute ass.” 

“I was good at it,” Kageyama insisted, as Shouyou got up on one knee to return to his task. 

“Maybe that’s what your mom told you. Should I keep these pants, even though they have a hole in them? Or throw them out.”

Kageyama turned them over in his hands. “I like these. You should give them to me.” 

“There’s no way you’re gonna fit in my pants, Kageyama. First of all, my ass is way fatter than yours-”

But Kageyama was already shucking his sweats onto the floor. 

“They don’t even fit all the way up your legs!” Shouyou howled, fumbling for his phone while Kageyama waddled around his room, boxers bunched around his thighs. “Oh my god, hold still, I have to send this to the groupchat-”

“I’ll kill you, scrub!” Kageyama roared, reaching to intercept his phone, but Shouyou danced out of the way, cackling behind the camera. “Please, this is way too good. Yamaguchi’s gonna lose it.” 

“I’m getting you back for this,” Kageyama promised grumpily, wriggling out of the too-tight legs as his own screen lit up with the notifications of his embarrassment. “Since when do you wear skinny jeans, anyway?”

“I dunno, they’re coming back in style I think. And they look good on me,” Shouyou cooed, sticking one leg out ballerina-style and fluttering his fingers from pointed toe to thigh. “Bring out all this that I’m working with, don’t they?”

Kageyama didn’t justify his antics with a response, choosing instead to drag an old shoebox out of his closet. “What’s this?” he asked as he opened the lid. 

“What’s what,” Shouyou replied, leaning over to peer inside. Their heads bumped together. “Oh! Those’re crafts! Like from art class. From when I was a kid.” 

“Shouldn’t your mom be saving these?” Kageyama asked, pulling out a stick with yarn wrapped around it and twirling it between his fingers.

“She’s… not really the sentimental type like that. Ooooh, look at these!” A bunch of clay pieces clinked in Shouyou’s hand. 

“the fuck is that.”

“Hey, don’t be rude! They’re horses, see? Little horses.” Shouyou took one of the figures and walked it rocking back and forth up Kageyama’s shoulder to his face. “mmmmmwah!” He exclaimed, poking the little clay snout into Kageyama’s cheek with a pop of his lips. “A little horsey kiss.”

“You are so fucking weird,” Kageyama grumbled. “And these horses look like… those little things you play jacks with. The spiky ones.”

“You’re just jealous ‘cause all you could do as a kid was play recorder badly.”

“It wasn’t badly. I was good at it.”

“Sure you were,” Shouyou retorted, too busy rooting through the box to notice Kageyama slipping one of the horses into his jacket pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a section of a larger thing I'm working on, so if I finish the larger thing I'm deleting this. I still don't feel like I have their characters down convincingly : (


End file.
